


(If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Wanna Be Right

by Sil_bD9



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Jughead, Betty and Jughead don't know each other, Cheating, College, Drunk Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews - Freeform, Minor Betty Cooper/Archie Andrews - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sil_bD9/pseuds/Sil_bD9
Summary: Betty Cooper knew she was ‘trapped’ by choice in a one-sided relationship since a long time.She wasn't enough for him, that explained why he was constantly cheating on her since the very beginning, and even though if it hurt her to see him with other girls, she decided to play oblivious, because she loved him.That's it, until one day he crosses the line.Completely heart broken after it, her best friend decides that a weird-themed party would distract her from everything even if she's not really sure about it.But maybe the hottie in a leather jacket is going to be the one doing that job.





	1. Prologue (kind of)

Betty Cooper knew she was ‘trapped’ by choice in a one-sided relationship since a long time.

He cared for her a lot, she knew that, but never in the way she would wanted him to care. He looked out for her, he protected her and supported her every single time she needed him too, but she knew _she_ simply wasn’t enough for him, even though he might not accept it.

She didn’t know what exactly she was lacking, and she had spent a ridiculously amount of times over the years trying to figure what could possibly be that she didn’t have, but she couldn’t find anything.

She always tried her best to be the perfect girl and girlfriend for him.

She knew him completely, in and out. She was pretty enough, she has a bright future ahead of her, she was always there when he needed her to be, he knew she’ll do anything for him and he knew she was going to be a perfect wife and mother. She was the perfect choice. The smart choice.

Still, no matter how ‘perfect’ she was, that never stopped him from seeking for intimacy in someone else’s bed.

They were high school sweethearts, and since the very beginning of their relationship, he cheated, and continued to till the day.

And she stopped caring long ago.

At first she was furious, so furious she could feel her veins on fire and her heart clenching painfully in her chest. She screamed, she cried, she was so devastated. It was hard to believe she still wasn’t enough after all those years of constant _pining_ over her best friend, after all those years of watching him dating someone else, after all those years where she was ‘ _just a friend, nothing else_ ’.

They broke up the first times he cheated. She would stop talking to him and stop ‘ _being_ _there_ ’ and that was enough for him to come crying back and beg her for another chance. And she’ll give it to him, of course, because she loved him and she definitely had no self-respect or dignity.

It was a constant loop. He would cheat, she would break up with him, and he would come begging for another chance a few days later.

She didn’t expect it to become that repetitive, though. She didn’t expect it to become an habit. At first it was once every few months, then once a month, then once every few weeks and so on. The ‘Other Women’ weren’t really people she knew. They were from other schools, girls just visiting town, girls he found in bars, girls from there universities. Just _anyone_ that was not in Betty’s circle, really.

And that’s when she realized that she simply wasn’t enough. No matter how many times they would hook up, how many times she tried to look her ‘ _sexiest’_ , or how many times she followed him into nasty bars or parties just to show him she was not boring, that she was _something_ , something he should be grateful to have, it just didn’t matter.

So she just gave up. She pretended to be blind, deaf and completely oblivious. She stopped asking where he was, why did his roommate told her that he didn’t came home last night, why wasn’t he answering but was constantly on his phone when she was with him.

She stopped seeing the hickeys, and the feminine clothes she would casually find sometimes in his dorm. She would just ignore all the gossip that was constantly surrounding her, and the pity looks everyone gave her.

She would just ignore it all, and just go kiss him with a sweet smile in her face, asking how his day was, telling him she loved him or baking him something. Naïve girlfriend stuff.

She wondered why he didn’t just break it up definitely once and for all, but she felt so lucky that he didn’t. She loved him, she was gonna stay by his side until he _finally_ realized that she was the one, she was gonna wait until he finally settled down with her. She decided that until that day came she was going to play oblivious and forgive him no matter what.

Until now.

It was a rainy Saturday, and the day was already difficult as it was. Classes started on Monday, and that meant that ‘ _perfect_ ’ student Betty Cooper was freaking the hell out because it was her first semester in college. Behind were the days walking in the safe, familiar and predictable halls of Riverdale High. She was about to stand up against a new beast and if she didn’t want her mother to go all sadistic on her she needed to maintain her perfect grades (funny huh? Isn’t she supposed to be an adult now?).

She was running across and outside the campus all day. Buying things she still needed, writing every piece of information about her classes and extra-curriculars she was going to take, organizing her dorm as best as she could, buying groceries for the week since Veronica was going to be caught dead before doing groceries and a whole lot of activities she was doing in her desperate state. The cherry on top was that Archie and Veronica begged her to go to some themed-party tonight ‘ _c’mon Betty, before classes start_ ’. It was out of the campus since it was hosted by two frat houses from different Universities (apparently they rented some place). She really didn’t want to go, but it was one of the few times that Archie actually _begged_ for her to go to a party, so of course she said yes.

She hasn’t seen her boyfriend all day, but she texted him that she was going to be busy all morning and probably all after-noon as well, so when she finally found a time to take a break, she went to one of the campus fast-food restaurants and she bought dinner for both of them.

She wanted nothing more than to eat junk food while watching a movie with her boyfriend right now, at least before Veronica dragged her inside their dorm to get ready for the damned party.

Huge was her surprise when she entered his dorm, to then open the unlocked door of his room to find him under the sheets with a well-known long red haired head.

Cheryl Blossom.

The food fell out of her hands, and it was only then when the two of them snapped their heads to look at her.

Archie looked at her with wide-panicked eyes and instantly got up covering his body with whatever he could find.

“Betty-“ He started.

“What the hell” Betty shrieked with already teary eyes, looking at her boyfriend in complete disbelief.

“I can explain, Betty-“ He tried again, stealing a glance at the red-headed girl that was trying hard to hide her devilish grin.

“With Cheryl, Archie? Seriously!?” Betty screamed in rage, feeling her face grow hot in anger as the tears started to run helplessly down her face.  

“Betty, please” Archie pleaded, taking a step towards her making her instantly step back.

“ _No!_ ” She screamed. “No, Archie.” She said hissing at him. “I- I can’t believe this” She half-whispered staring at her boyfriend in complete and utter disbelief. “I gave up so much for you Archie. I ignored everything, I forgave you everything!” She said. “But _this_ ” and she pointed to Cheryl. “This I won’t” She said as she sobbed.

Archie made a move to grab her arm, but she quickly dodged him like he was going to burn her if he touched her.

“Don’t touch me” she hissed, looking at him with green eyes so full of anger, hurt and disappointment that made Archie flinch. “I’m done, Archie.” She said, voice cool as ice. “We’re done” she added, turning on her heels and escaping out the door.

 

* * *

She didn’t know how she got to her dorm so fast, she could hardly see with her eyes completely blurred by the tears. She remembered being intercepted by Reggie, Archie’s roommate on her way out and by a few other people that tried to ask her if she was okay while she was walking towards her dorm without stopping.

Once she finally opened the door, she found Veronica’s back facing her as she was arranging a lot of clothes on their small living room.

“Finally! I was about to call you because I wanted us to get ready soon-“ She stopped in her tracks once she turned and saw the red-puffy face of her best friend. “Oh my god, B” Veronica said, and rushed to Betty’s side closing the door quickly behind them. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked in concern.

Betty hiccuped between sobs and just said an almost inaudible ‘Archie’.

“What?” Veronica said frowning. “What did he do this time?”

“H-He cheated on me” Betty said, but she got no answer from Veronica.

Veronica, just as probably everyone else knew what was going on with Betty and Archie’s relationship, so Betty knew that she wasn’t surprised about what she said, and she probably didn’t want to say anything because every single time that Veronica merely suggested that Betty deserved better, Betty will tell her to please shut up.

It’s been a while since that happened because Betty simply decided to stay quiet about her boyfriend’s adventures. It has actually been a while since Betty had come crying to Veronica telling her that Archie cheated on her.

“He cheated on me with the one girl that bullied and tortured me since I have memory” She added, to make things clear, and Veronica’s jaw dropped.

“You’re kidding me, right?” She asked in disbelief. Betty shook her head and felt hot tears running down her cheeks again. “Oh, Betty” She said and hugged her tightly. “I’m going to kill him I promise”

They stood like that for a few moments. Veronica hugging and rubbing Betty’s back softly until she calmed down. And once she did, they pulled apart and Betty gave her a grateful smile.

“You know, we still should go to the party tonight” Veronica said, and Betty was about to scoff at her but Veronica quickly continued. “And before you say that I’m a selfish bitch— hear me out” She said, making Betty roll her eyes to then look at her expectantly. “I just think you need a distraction, B. Are you really gonna spend the last two days of freedom of the semester moping around because of Archie and Cheryl fucking Blossom? If you don’t get a distraction you’re gonna mess up your first days of classes and you know it” Veronica said.

Betty bit her bottom lip and looked at her unsure.

“Plus, you know how this is, Betty” Veronica continued. “You know that Archie’s gonna come back, he always does” She assured. “But he know’s you’re here, devastated and crying your heart out waiting for him to come, so then he does in a few days.” She said rolling her eyes. “Look, I don’t know if you want him back this time or not, that’s up to you and you know it, but don’t you want to give him a little lesson this time? At least?”

“What kind of lesson?” Betty asked kind of sarcastically.

“Just— let him know the you’re not dying and waiting for him to come, okay?” Veronica said exasperatedly. “If you for once do something you never did when this kind of thing happens, he’s gonna be so confused that he’s not going to do this in a longer while than most of the times” She said, and Betty flinched.

Not even Veronica could lie about ‘this’ not happening ever again. The most anyone could hope was ‘this’ not to happen in a while.

“Betty you’re trapped in the same loop since forever” Veronica said, oblivious to Betty’s thoughts. “Just for once do something that none of you is expecting, it’ll change things, for sure” She added.

Betty sighed deeply.

“Look, you convinced me but… Archie’s surely gonna go. I don't want to see him, at least not tonight” Betty said with sad eyes.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it” Veronica said shrugging.

“How are you gonna take care of _it_?” Betty asked frowning in confusion, and Veronica smirked.

“Just watch and learn, B” She said and grabbed her phone from the coffee table to then scroll down her contacts list and place the phone on her ear. “Hey, Archibald” she says, making him know that she’s angry. “Yeah, she’s here, and yes, she told me. You’re a fucking ass by the way” She answers, and Betty tries to hear the other line but can’t. “She’s fine” Veronica shrugs, and Betty’s heart starts pumping in her ears. “ _Yes_ , I mean it. She’s perfectly fine” Veronica insists and glances at Betty smirking. “Still, she doesn't want to see you today” Veronica says. “What does that means you say? It means that we’re going to the party and you're not” She said and looked at her manicure. “Yes, she wants to go, she was the one that told me about it actually” She winked at Betty. “I don’t give three fucks about it being one of the most important parties, Archibald. You’re staying in your dorm. You’re staying to think and meditate about what you’ve done.” She said raising her voice. “ I said I don't care! Is the _least_ you can do for her, I mean Cheryl Blossom? Are you fucking serious?” She said now angered. “You’re staying, Andrews. And if I see you there I swear you’re gonna wish you’d never been born” She threatened. “Okay, glad we understand each other then. Goodbye!” And she hung up.

Betty was actually a bit shocked. She could've never talk to Archie that way, and even if she did she was pretty sure that he wouldn't care and would do whatever he want anyway.

She knew that there was ‘something’ between Veronica an Archie. She knew that Veronica -despite all- liked him, at least a little. Still, she fully respected their relationship and would never come between them. Betty couldn't really blame her for what her heart felt, she knew it wasn't something she could control. She knew that from experience.

And, if someone ever asked her to give the name of a person that could control Archie Andrews, she’ll say Veronica Lodge, without even hesitating. It didn't matter if Betty was the girlfriend, she knew that in Archie’s eyes, Veronica was different. She knew that from the very first moment Archie’s eyes played on Veronica.

“Now, that’s done” Veronica said snapping Betty out of her thoughts. “Next on the list: Getting ready” She said with a smirk. “We’re gonna have SO much fun tonight!” Veronica squealed, making Betty chuckle for the first time in the night.

“Hey, so you say it was a themed, right?” Betty asked and Veronica just hmm-med in response while analyzing possible outfits for the night. “What’s the theme about?” Betty asked curiously.

She didn't have much experiences with parties, normally she would just stayed home studying or doing something that pleased her mother.

“Handcuff party” Veronica said, while she tossed something for Betty to catch and she did.

Betty shook her head even more confused than before.

“What’s a handcuff party?” She asked frowning.

“Oh, it basically consists in getting handcuffed at the entrance with the first person of different gender that’s close to you. Inside you need to play some games to gain keys and try them until you find yours” Veronica explained.

“What if someone’s gay?” Betty asked and Veronica snorted.

“They’re not all 50 shades of Grey-games you kinky girl” Veronica said with a mocking smirk. “Sure, there’re some hot-games, but there’s beer-pong and stuff too. So, unless you’re allergic of the opposite sex you’re just gonna have fun drinking, that’s kind of the point anyway, getting completely smashed. Still, if you’re in a relationship they’ll just gonna place you with him or her”

“Oh” Betty said in understanding. Getting smashed with the excuse of freeing yourself. Who was the nutshell that invented this party?. “So that means that I’m gonna be stuck with a boy, probably a complete stranger, and you too” She said, gazing at Veronica with a ‘Is this really your definition of fun?’ face.

“Aww, c’mon B! It’s perfect for making new friends and I’ll force my boy to be with you two, don’t worry” She said and winked.

 

* * *

It took them two hours to get ready, and after Veronica finally approved both of their looks, they made their way to the party in Veronica’s car.

Betty felt a little self conscious about her outfit, but not because it was too revealing, just because she’d never dressed this nice to anything, much less without Archie.

It was still hot and a bit humid from the previous rain, so Veronica chose for her some blue and flow short-shorts, and a white tank top that _‘looks amazing with that sexy-ass tan, Betty’_ according to Veronica, and some blue flats matching because she really didn't want to get uncomfortable, much less handcuffed to a stranger.

Veronica being Veronica was with a stylish little black dress and with just her signature pearl necklace contrasting her black look. She looked a lot more produced than Betty, clearly hoping to get a hottie to be handcuffed with her tonight. Betty didn't really care that she wasn't that well dressed for the occasion, because in contrast to Veronica she was hoping to be handcuffed with the calmest and shyest boy there was.

Once they finally parked and got out of the car, Veronica nearly pushed Betty towards the entrance.

There was a large group of people waiting to get in _‘If they were waiting in organized lines everyone could get in sooner’_. Veronica began scurrying between people while dragging Betty by the arm, until she finally found a spot she liked just in the front.

Betty could see two people seating behind a small table with a small money-box collecting the money, two rented guards guarding the entrances of the house, a girl that was talking to a few couples while putting them handcuffs ‘ _must be the one’s in a relationship_ ’, and two other people: a guy and a girl, setting random couples. The girl was picking the guys, and the guy was picking the girls.

She suddenly felt completely terrified.

She watched in horror how they just grabbed a random guy/girl and set them with the other. Then, the already handcuffed couple walked to the table to pay to get in, and then walked past the guards.

When the ‘choosing guy’ walked dangerously near her, she almost turned to run for her life, but instead he grabbed Veronica’s arm.

“Hey there, babe” The guy said, closing one of the ends of the metal handcuff in her left wrist, the girl appeared soon after and was dragging Reggie by his arm, locking him with Veronica.

Betty was kind of relieved for her, Veronica always talked about how hot Archie’s roommate was so this won’t be a problem, and Reggie seemed delighted.

She snapped out of her thoughts once she saw Veronica gasp and holding back a squeal, looking at her to then look past her.

Betty was stupid enough to get distracted that she barely registered when the ‘choosing guy’ closed the handcuff around her right wrist.

“There you go, have fun kiddos” He said, and walked away.

The cold-metal feeling around her wrist felt so surreal, that it was the first thing she looked at. Her hand, trapped.

And indeed, at the other end of the portable-prison was a large, masculine hand.

She gulped loudly, and let her eyes trail the stranger from his hand to intense grayish-blue eyes.

She nearly fainted.

He looked like a 90’s heartthrob, James Dean vibes and all. He had jet black, messy but stylish hair. He was wearing a gray t-shirt under a worn, black leather jacket, dark jeans and combat boots.

He was probably the sexiest guy she’s ever laid eyes on.

Don’t get her wrong, she couldn't compare him with Archie, simply because they did not fit the same category. Archie was a pretty boy, a cute boy, someone that made you feel butterflies in your tummy. But this guy? This guy was hot, he was handsome, he was sexy. You didn't feel butterflies in your tummy, but you did feel your body on fire and your knees melting down.

The guy arched a brow, and smirked down at her.

“Hey there, blondie”. He said with velvety, masculine voice while he threw his cigarette to the ground to then step on it.

Cigarettes always were a major turn off to her till now.

Before she could even made the awkward seal sound that was about to leave her mouth, she was yanked by Veronica (dragging a bit the poor boy).

“That’s probably the sexiest guy here you bitch! You’re so lucky!” She whispered/screamed in her ear, clearly being heard by the sexy stranger, that just let out a low chuckle while looking at both girls.

She was gonna kill Veronica.

“Have fun” Veronica finally said, winking at her to then walk towards the entrance with Reggie.

Still tomato red, she turned to the stranger again.

“Sorry about that” She said, looking at her feet while biting her lip. “I’m Betty, Betty Cooper” she said, placing her hand out for him to take it, but instead, he let a soft his in the back of it, making her flush crimson.

“Pleasure, Betty Cooper” He said, looking straight to her green eyes. “Jughead Jones, and please don’t ask” He said with a teasing smirk, and she let out a giggle that even surprised her. He just smirked again. “C’mon, let me pay for our tickets” he said, gently grabbing her hand so the handcuff wouldn't drag her and hurt her.

“Oh, you don’t have to!” Betty said quickly and still flushed, Jughead just side glanced her with a smirk.

“Yeah I know, but I want to” He said and took out his wallet from his jean pockets, to then pay for both of them.

Betty’s heart started beating loudly in nervousness and anticipation.

“You look nervous” Jughead said half-chuckling.

“Yeah, well.. I don’t really do this” She said, glancing at some people that were looking at her curiously and confused, probably thinking what the hell is Betty Cooper doing at a handcuff party, handcuffed to someone that’s not Archie. “Like, ever”

Jughead let out another throaty chuckle.

“It’s gonna be fine, Betts.” He said, making her blush at the nickname. “I promise I’ll make you have a great time” He added, gazing intensely into her eyes again.

All she could do was just nod.

“Ready to enter the belly of the beast?” He said, smirking down at her.

‘ _No_ ’. She thought.

She wasn't _in_ the party yet, but somehow she could feel like she was just about to jump off a cliff.

And there was no going back from it.


	2. 1

The second Betty stepped inside she realized that it was nothing like the previous parties she has ever been.

 

The first thing she noted that was different was the people. She was accustomed of being around people she knew, just like a hundred or less people from Riverdale High. But this? If she didn't know better she'll think that she was in the middle of a music festival or something like that. The place was completely crowded by a great variety of people, people she never saw in her life. She had no idea how she was supposed to find Veronica in this sea of people later.

 

The second thing that was a bit different, was the place. While still being 'shaped' like a house, it seemed more like some un-visited country club. The house was gigantic and so was the garden, but somehow you knew no one lived there even if it was completely furnished and decorated. It was really overwhelming, and even if in the past she already felt overwhelmed by Thornhill (where most parties happened) this was ten times worst.

 

And the final thing: The alcohol. She hasn't seen such amount of alcohol in her entire life. There were alcohol posts every ten feet, crowded by people that were grabbing different types of drinks and mixing them in the typical red cups, most of them were already considerably drunk, stumbling with their 'partners' over the place since it was pretty hard to walk handcuffed and drunk.

 

"Do you know how this works?" Jughead suddenly said, raising his voice a little for her to hear him over the loud music.

 

She knew it, Veronica just told her everything so now she knew, but still no sound came from her voice and that just made Jughead chuckle again. She was probably looking at him with wide, scared eyes like a deer in the headlights.

 

"We need to play some games to get free of these" He said, and raised both of their hands a little. She realized that they were still holding hands. "So, what game do you wanna play, doll face?" He asked, taking a cautious step closer to her, making Betty blush a little.

 

"Uh- What kind of games are there?" She asked and he smirked.

 

"Well, games like 7 minutes in heaven with your partner give you more keys than the rest" He said, suggestively even, making Betty's eyes widen and open and close her mouth like a fish. "Okay, no that type of games then" He said snorting at her reaction.

 

"I-I'm sorry" She stuttered. "Is just that-" She stopped. _'Is just that what, Betty? Is just that I have a boyfriend? Because you don't'_ She thought bitterly, pressing her lips together at her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of him.

 

"How about beer pong then?" He said, apparently oblivious about her change of behavior, and she was glad he didn't.

 

"Sure" She said with a bright smile. She didn't really want to play, she wasn't much of a drinker she almost never drinks unless it was a special occasion or if Archie offere- _Damn it!_ She has to stop thinking about him! Maybe alcohol was for the first time a good idea after all.

 

"You did eat something before coming, right? I don't know if we're gonna have to drink a lot or not to find the key, so it probably wont be a good idea to drink with an empty stomach" he said as they walked towards where several beer-pong tables were.

 

"Yeah I did!" Betty said, laughing dismissively. _'No I didn't'_ she thought in her head and mentally kicked herself. Veronica said that maybe they'll have to drink a lot, no one really found her key in the first try, so she would have eaten something in order not to die tonight, but she didn't.

 

If this was some other person she was hanging out with, she would have asked for them to go to where the snacks were (if there were any) but she didn't knew this guy so the last thing she wanted to be was a nuisance by dragging him everywhere.

 

Still, she knew she was going to regret her decision of not looking for food later.

 

They stood side by side waiting for a beer-pong table to get free. She could see how several couples were playing, and once one won some guy in black gave them two keys to try out, and if they lost he gave them one.

 

Most of the couples failed to find the right key.

 

"C'mon, Princess" he said and grabbed her hand again to move towards a table that was being arranged by another guy in black.

 

Betty was kind of nervous, she has never played beer-pong (or any other game involving alcohol for the matter) before. But she was good at sports and she had really good aim; plus, she wasn't drunk yet so how hard it could be?.

 

"Betty!" Someone called her, making her head snap towards the other end of the table.

 

"Kev!" Betty exclaimed with a smile, making Jughead also gazed up to see who she was talking to.

 

Kevin and some other boy with a leather jacket were handcuffed in the other side of the beer-pong table. Kevin seemed a bit tipsy and euphoric already and he was making faces to Betty while pointing to Jughead. He was probably wondering what the heck she was doing there with some stranger.

 

"Damn, this is gonna be easy" Jughead said looking at Kevin's partner with a teasing smirk. They obviously knew each other. 

 

"Keep saying that, Jones. I'm gonna make you drink all of that before you can even blink" the dark-haired boy said.

 

Betty shared a challenging gaze with Kevin.

 

"Let's see if your left aim is as good as your right, Betty" Kevin said looking at her right wrist, and he grabbed the ball taking the first turn.

 

_Crap_. Now she remembered that her right hand was chained, making it impossible for her to throw anything with it.

 

Kevin threw the first ball, missing considerably the group of red cups. He pouted about it, and his partner simply shrugged about it with a smile and patted his back.

 

"Your turn, Princess" Jughead said grabbing the ball that landed just by his feet. "Let's see what you're made off" he said teasingly, placing the ball in her hands, the feel of his fingers brushing against hers making her blush.

 

She positioned herself in the middle, slightly pushing Jughead to the right, and she prepared to throw the ball, aiming for the part that had most cups.

 

_‘Please don’t make a fool of yourself’_ she thought. Damn, she really hated that idiot that decided to imprison her right hand instead of her left.

 

Before a few moments, she threw her ball, making it bounce on the table to then land gracefully in one of the cups. Kevin and his partner whined, because apparently if the ball bounced on the table it meant to cups.

 

“Ha! Drink!” Betty exclaimed excitedly, shocked that she actually managed to do it. 

 

“i definitely won the lottery tonight, Joaquin” Jughead said with a proud smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes while giving a Betty a side glance.

 

Kevin barely managed to hold back a gasp in excitement at Jughead’s suspicious comment. 

 

They played didn’t played that long after that, because surprisingly Joaquin and Jughead were like the beer-pong gods, making both teams empty beer cups almost at every shot. 

 

Betty quickly got dizzy and she could already feel herself giggling about almost everything. She was a little drunk already, and she was not going to stop drinking unless they got the right key after the game.

 

She could also tell that as the cups disappeared, she and Jughead seemed to be brushing their bodies at the other every time they moved, she couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not, but she knew he noticed it too.

 

At the end, they won. No matter how good Joaquin was or how worst her shots got as she got drunk, Kevin still sucked at the game and that was probably the reason why they won. Still, Joaquin and Kevin didn’t seem at all disappointed when their key didn’t work.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s right hand and brought her close to her as they waited for the guy in black to give them two keys. Jughead let go of her hand as he tried them both but they didn’t work.

 

“Seems like you’re still gonna be stuck with me for a while” He said smirking down at her after he returned the guy the keys. “Not that I mind” He said and winked at her.

 

Betty silently prayed that he thought that her blushed face was because of the alcohol and not because of him.

 

She saw him biting slightly his bottom lip.

 

“I love how you get all flustered” He said and she felt like digging a whole in the ground and getting in until she died. 

 

_‘This has to be some sort of torture’_

 

“Shut up” Betty said shyly, hitting his arm teasingly, and making him smirk again.

 

_‘Being flustered to death by the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. Best form of torture ever’_

 

“C’mon, Princess. Let’s get you a drink” He said, interlacing his fingers with hers and guiding her among the sea of people.

 

Once they reached the closest ‘alcohol post’ he asked for a screwdriver for her and a beer for him.

 

“Hold them for a second” He said and gave her the two drinks while he tried two other keys. “Each drink gives you a key, and a shot gives you two or three depends on what you ask” He said already sensing her confusion. 

 

The keys didn’t work.

 

“Seems like we have to keep drinking” Betty said, handing him his beer as she sipped from her drink. 

 

“If you don’t want to don’t worry, Princess, I don’t wanna force you or anything” He said with a grin.

 

“Oh! Don’t worry, I’m still okay” She assured even if she wasn’t that ‘okay’ anymore. She knew she won’t be able to handle much more.

 

“Betty! Finally!” Veronica’s voice suddenly exclaimed behind her, making her turn to look at her best friend.

 

She was still cuffed to Reggie, but they didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I don’t know your name yet” Veronica said to Jughead, with a cat-like grin in her face.

 

“Jughead Jones, pleasure” He said, and shrugged once she made a weird face after hearing his name. She just chuckled.

 

“Veronica Lodge” Veronica said, and Betty saw how Jughead narrowed his eyes a bit, probably in recognition. After all, everyone knew who the Lodge’s were. “I’m Betty’s best friend, hurt her and you’ll have to deal with me” She added, and Betty’s eyes widened.

 

“ _Veronica!_ ” Betty hissed and Jughead just chuckled.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” He said, side glancing Betty and making her blush again.

 

Veronica smirked in satisfaction.

 

“This is Reggie, and we were about to do some shots to get keys” She said, and Reggie gave Jughead a ‘bro-like’ handshake. “Wanna join us?” Veronica asked, with a tone Betty only qualified as danger.

 

“Sure” Jughead said, and then he turned to Betty. “You don’t have to if you don’t want too, Princess” He said and smiled at her.

 

But something in her short-circuited (maybe it was the alcohol) and for the first time she didn’t want to be the one behaving well, the one staying behind.

 

“No, I want too” Betty said confidently, making Jughead smirk and Veronica squeal.

 

Veronica asked for eight shots of Jägermeister and Betty knew she was screwed, but she didn’t back down.

 

The bartender got their shots and 12 keys for them. Before grabbing the keys, Veronica grabbed one of the glasses and lifted it up.

 

“For new friends” She said first, and every one got their glasses up. “And for new opportunities and chances life give us” She said this looking straight to Betty.

 

She pretended to not understand, and she just drank the whole damned liquid as everyone else did, feeling how it burned it’s way down its throat and lighting her body on fire.

 

They all grabbed their remaining glasses and drunk them before they started to try the 12 keys they earned. 

 

Veronica and Reggie were lucky with the 9th key they tried, freeing themselves from the handcuffs and giving them to the bartender.

 

Betty and Jughead were still chained together, and Betty was suddenly feeling nervous about him getting tired of being stuck with her still.

 

“C’mon, B! Let’s dance!” Veronica exclaimed, grabbing her hand while she dragged the three of them to the dance floor that was inside the house.

 

And once she got there, Betty could finally realize how drunk she actually was. 

 

She was beyond dizzy, stumbling on her feet as she tried to get space in the dance floor, getting partly-blinded by the lights.

 

She couldn't even recognize what song was playing at the moment.

 

Seeing as she was having a hard time finding a space to dance since there were tons of body’s pushing her back and forth, Jughead wrapped his arms around her in order to steady her and to push slightly the people that were bumping into her.

 

Once she finally had room to breathe, she looked up and her breath was instantly caught in her throat. 

 

It was only then when she realized how close Jughead actually was. 

 

She could feel his breath on her face, a perfect mixture of mint, alcohol and tobacco that made her even feel more intoxicated than she was; and his arms brushing around her body were sending electric jolts all over her body, making her feel her knees were made of jelly.

 

Jughead looked down to her, feeling her intense glance on him, and he just stared at her, with something dark and deep in his eyes she couldn't recognize, because she was sure she’s never saw something like it before.

 

It made her feel breathless, confident, and more alive than she’s ever felt before.

 

So she danced. She wrapped her arms around her neck and began to swing her hips slowly, feeling how he tensed momentarily at her sudden action.

 

She probably shouldn't be dancing this close to him, but they were chained to each other, forced to be close. So what the heck?

 

Jughead quickly began moving to the beat as well, resting his free hand against her hip and pulling her close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body.

 

They danced for who knows how long, but at the exact same distance he stated, and somehow that made her thought that he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, because she knew he wanted her even closer.

 

Stealing a glance at Veronica dancing with Reggie, she realized how she was looking at her completely shocked and excited, and once she watched her gaze she made encouraging faces and Reggie did too.

 

She didn’t even know what she was thinking.

 

“I think I need some air” She screamed with her lips brushing his ear since the music as way to loud, once she stepped back, she realized that his eyes were even more dark than before.

 

He just gave her a curt nod and interlaced his fingers with hers again, guiding and making his way out of the crowd.

 

Once they finally got out of the masses of body, Betty realized that suddenly she was the one guiding them, and their were stumbling towards a hall she didn’t even know, she was just walking clumsily until she finally found a door she liked (apparently) and she opened it, scurrying them inside the room and closing the door behind them.

 

The room was some kind of office. There was a large, expensive looking desk at one side, lot of book shelfs at the other, and a set of leather couches in the middle.

 

She suddenly realized how might her previous actions look like for him, so she turned to him with a sharp movement, realizing after that he was closer to her than she expected him to be.

 

“Sorry I was just-“ She said hurriedly, but gulped once she got lost in his eyes. “Hot” She whispered.

 

His eyes traveled from her green ones to her lips.

 

“Yeah?” He asked hoarsely, taking a step towards her, making her step back. “How are you know?” He said, and kept taking steps closer, making Betty step back since the handcuffs were already making them be close, and having him even closer to her was having her trouble to breath.

 

His scent was making her more dizzy than she was.

 

“I’m-“ She started, but stopped once the back of her legs hit the desk. 

 

She was trapped now.

 

“Yeah?” He asked with the same voice again, taking the final step that made their bodies press slightly against each other.

 

He cornered her, and she never felt more afraid in her life.

 

Not afraid of him, but of herself.

 

“You’re what, Princess?” He whispered in her ear, now him brushing his lips against it, sending shivers down her spine.

 

She won’t be able to control herself.

 

He placed his hands on the desk, on each side of her body, trapping her.

 

_Screw it._

 

“I’m still hot” she whispered, ghosting her lips against his.

 

And that was all it took for them to completely lose all control. 

 

His lips crashed into her with such a strength and need that she almost fainted because of all of what she was feeling. She has never been kissed like that. It was rough, and sticky, and messy but expertly at the same time. It lighted up everything in her deep core, waking up so much feelings she didn't even know she had.

 

The shivers that were running across her body non-stop were so charged with a desire she never felt that it was making her feel she was on fire. It was making her feel desperate. She wanted more.

 

And as he seemed to sense her needs, he grabbed her ass making her gasp as he lifted her and placed her on the dest, placing his knee between her two legs forcing her to let him in between them.

 

He grabbed her by the ass again and she moaned this time as he placed her as far as he could over the edge of the desk, pressing her body against him. 

 

Betty arched her back and gasped soundly once she felt his hard arousal against her sensitive core. He growled in her ear, feeling how her chest against his, and her fingers running through his hair.

 

She didn’t make any move to stop him when he got rid of her top in one quick movement placing it in the chains of the handcuffs, instead she almost ripped his jacket and shirt apart and placed them where her top was trying to place them in the less annoying position she could to then crash her lips against his again, feeling how his tongue invaded her entirely, tasting her soul.

 

His lips moved from her mouth and traveled from it to her jaw, leaving a trail of wet reddish marks as he went kissing, sucking and licking the soft-milky skin of her neck, grinning against it every time he saw the slightly bruised and territorial marks he was leaving all over her.

 

Betty was moaning loudly and shamelessly at each touch he made. She couldn’t care less if someone heard. She couldn’t care less if he thought she was being annoyingly noisy. She was in heaven, and she has never felt anything like it before.

 

Betty whimpered once she felt Jughead fingers brushing softly over the edges of her lacy bra, tracing the cups with soft brushes to then be followed by his wet tongue. She let out a cry when he started going deeper under the undergarment, making her hands pull a bit roughly his jet black hair and pushing his head even closer to her body.

 

She didn’t even realized when he unclasped her bra and moved it with the other pieces of clothing, she only felt when his lips caught one of her nipples and teased it slightly with his tongue.

 

“Oh god” Betty let out breathlessly.

 

But he didn’t want to lose anymore time and neither she. Somehow it felt like their running out of it or that someone was about to step inside and interrupt them.

 

“Take them off” Jughead said with a hoarse voice that made Betty’s legs squirm against each other and her toes curl.

 

She did as she was told without a second thought and he got rid of what he was wearing too.

 

Once they were both naked, they took a few seconds to admire the other, and Betty could hardly believe what she was seeing. And apparently, Jughead either.

 

“God, Betty. You’re so fucking beautiful” He said as he kissed his neck again and placed her over the desk again as Betty melted in his arms, brushing her free fingers all over his chest, leaving faint marks of her nails as well, making him groan.

 

His free hand started to caress her from the bottom of her breast to her smooth legs as he kissed her, making her way to her inner tights as his fingers dug in her flesh, making her whimper and moan loudly. 

 

She was gasping for breath and it was getting harder to even think. She was completely lost in his expert touches, in his wet kisses, in his caresses. She forgot about everything, nothing else existed at the moment.

 

“Jug!” She screamed once she felt one of his free fingers sliding against her wet core, teasing her clit and making her whole body tremble.

 

“Fuck, princess. Say it again” He said, and slid one finger inside of her, making gasp. “Say it again” He growled, cruelly picking up the intensity, driving Betty over the edge. She could hardly keep up, all that escaped from her mouth was desperate and loud moans from the top of her lungs. “Say. It” 

 

“Jug, please!” She screamed, she couldn't handle it anymore and she needed more than his fingers inside her. She was stumbling over the edge and he needed him to fall off completely. “ _Please_ , Jughead. I need you” She whimpered.

 

That was enough for him to get his fingers out and position his throbbing length in her opening, to then slid it deliciously slow, feeling every inch of her.

 

“Fuck” He groaned, teeth pressed against her skin, while Betty was breathing erratically, nervously waiting for him to move.

 

And when he did, she felt like she left the galaxy. 

 

He thrusted her in a semi-quick pace, panting against her neck as she was with her legs wrapped around his waist to feel him as close as she could, moaning softly and breathlessly he filled in to then fill her out.

 

But when he found a sweet-spot that even she didn’t knew she had, he became ruthless. All Betty did was let out a high-pitched moan and she instantly felt a smirk press against her shoulder.

 

He picked up his pace, angling her in a perfect position for her to se stars, and all that she could do after was mutter in comprehensive pleads and whimpers that could hardly find the way out of her mouth.

 

The pleads for mercy turned to begs in the matter of seconds.

 

“Don’t stop, Jug. Please don't stop” She said between pants and moans. “I’m so close”

 

Jughead didn’t say anything but he gave her a look informing her that he was just the same and somehow asking the final question, _‘In or out?’_.

 

She nodded.

 

She fell over the edge the exact same moment as he felt him release inside of her and slowing down his thrusts with a grunt.

 

She felt a warm, relaxed and happy feeling enveloping her. Something she couldn’t remember she had ever feel either.

 

Jughead placed a lingering kiss in her lips, and gazed at her with the most deep, warm and passionate eyes she saw.

 

And that’s all she could remember.

 

* * *

 

An annoying ray of sunlight was the thing that woke her the next day. Her head was pounding and she was completely sore, her body ached painfully, and she was hot.

 

She tried to get up but she two things keep her from doing it: a nasty, sticky feeling where she was laying, and a weight that kept her from move freely.

 

She gazed at her surroundings, and she could see that she was sleeping in the leather couch from yesterday, they somehow had a throw blanket over them and the office still smelled like sex.

 

Jughead stirred besides her, and she turned to see him lazily opening his eyes. He smirked.

 

“Hey gorgeous” He said, and kissed her softly in the lips. 

 

Betty couldn't help but smile.

 

“Hey” She said, pushing softly his black hair away from his face.

 

Then, the door opened.

 

“Finally” Joaquin said, making them both jump and cover themselves even more.

 

“Jesus, Joaquin. What the hell?” Jughead said, trying to cover Betty even more.

 

“No need for that, Jones.” Joaquin said, gesturing his action. “Gay, remember?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

 

“What is it?” Jughead asked exasperatedly. 

 

“I thought you want to leave before the cleaning ladies come here, you’re welcome to stay if you want tho” He said shrugging, and Betty and Jughead gazed at each other.

 

“Wait! What about the handcuffs?” Betty asked. She didn’t remember taking them off last night.

 

“Why don’t you check your wrists first?” Joaquin said, and Betty and Jughead did as told. They weren't handcuffed anymore.

 

“How-“ Betty started.

 

“Kevin needed to get them back to his dad sooner than expected” Joaquin said. “We tried several keys and got them off while you were sleeping. You were so smashed that you didn’t even move. Kevin is completely traumatized, tho” He said, and the turned to leave. 

 

Once Betty and Jughead were alone, they gazed at each other and chuckled. 

 

Without saying anything each of them got their respective clothes and got ready to leave. 

 

It made Betty feel sad actually. She was sure he was from the other University that hosted the party because she has never seen him around the campus and she has been here for more than a week now. 

 

She might never see him again after this. 

 

One of the reasons was because this was a one night thing. She never did this, but she knew how it worked. 

 

And the other was Archie. She knew him, and she knew he was going to ask her to get back together again. 

 

She sighted.

 

She finally finished getting ready, and when she turned to say goodbye with a sad smile she found him handing her a piece of paper.

 

“In case you miss me that much” He said with a wink, and she giggled, with her heart beating erratically in her chest.

 

“Thanks” She just said, with a warm smile adorning her lips, and he smirked.

 

“Guess I’ll see you around, Princess” He said, and leaned down to kiss her one las time, making Betty bit her lip once he pulled away.

 

He shot her one more mischievous grin, and then he disappeared.

 

_‘It was a one time thing, Betty. Get yourself together’_

 

She pulled out her phone from her shorts’ pockets and panicked once she saw her notifications.

 

_(11) missed calls from Archie._

 

_(8) missed calls from V._

 

_Veronica: WHERE THE HELL ARE U!?!?!?_

 

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I expected... 
> 
> Okay, before I forget guys, I forgot to mention that english is not my first language so please be considerate if you find typos :(
> 
> Anyway! Thoughts??
> 
> Archie's back next chapter just to warn you lol


	3. 2

“Look who finally decided to show up” Veronica’s voice was heard the second Betty got inside, making her jump and mutter a curse.

Betty turned slowly to her, red as a tomato, and saw how she was looking at her with the smuggest smirk she ever saw.

“Who would have thought? Little Betty Cooper caught in a walk of shame after a night of not so good behavior” She said and walked towards her, inspecting him. “Holy mother of God” She said, pointing to the dark marks scattered all over her neck. “He surely does a god job” She said, making Betty flush and cover her neck with her hands. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist that hottie” Veronica said, crossing her arms over her chest. Betty just rolled her eyes.

“So?” Veronica said expectantly, as Betty moved towards their coffee maker.

“So, _what_?” She asked pretending not to know what she was talking about while pouring black coffee in a mug, to the turn to her and take a sip.

“ _So_ , how was it?” Veronica asked with curious eyes.

Betty couldn’t fight her smile anymore, making Veronica let out a high-pitched squeal.

“Aww, are you gonna see him again?” Veronica asked excitedly. Betty just sighed.

“I don’t know, V. I don’t think so..” She said. “He gave me his number but, I don’t know. I don’t think I’m gonna call him”

“But why not?” Veronica asked frowning, and Betty just stood quiet in her place, eyes fixed in the dark content of her mug. Veronica let out an exasperated sight. “Betty, c’mon! You can’t be serious! This is a perfect change to finally-“ _‘Move on’_ she wanted to say, Betty knew. “…Be happy, and happy besides a gorgeous guy that’s to die for and that leaves marks all over your skin” Betty pressed her lips together.

“Is just—It felt like a one-time thing, you know?” Betty simply shrugged, but she knew she was also lying to herself. “Plus, he doesn’t seem the kind of guy that commits to anything” She said a bit dryly. “Even tho I did…what I did yesterday, it doesn’t mean that I’m about to be fuck buddies with someone”

Veronica was about to tell her that she didn’t even knew the guy, but decided against it. She knew the real reason why Betty didn’t want to try this out, and she really wanted to smack her for it. She just decided to change the subject.

“I was crazy worried yesterday by the way” She said, pouring some coffee on a mug for her as well. “I couldn’t find you anywhere, so me and Reggie just figured you left on your own. But when I realized you weren’t here at first I got so worried that I called Arch-“ She stopped in her tracks.

Betty’s jaw dropped.

“ _What?_ ” Betty squeaked. “You called Archie!?” She screamed.

“Crap” Veronica just muttered.

“Oh my god, Veronica! Why would you do that?” Betty said suddenly feeling in complete panic.

“I’m sorry, Betty! Is just that – I remembered those couple of times when you guys broke up and you decided to get drunk and the you went to his house drunk and stuff so I don’t know, I just assumed!” Veronica excused herself.

“Oh my god” Betty said again. “What did you tell him?”

“I just asked him if you were there because you weren’t that the party anymore and you weren’t in our dorm either, and he asked if you were with a guy at the party and I was a bit drunk so I said yes and that’s when I realized that you must have stayed with Jughead so I just hung up” Her mouth shaped into a perfect ‘o’ after that, realizing what she have done. “Oh god” She muttered. “Wow, I’m actually surprised that he’s not here alr-“

And just then, they both jumped because of several loud and angry knocks on their door.

“Damn it!” Veronica cursed. “I’m _so_ sorry Betty” She said, and walked to the door.

Archie didn’t even say ‘hi’, he just stomped to the middle of the room, standing a few feet from a wide-eyed Betty. His jaw was clenched and his face was adorned with a deep frown. His eyes never left her.

“I-uh, I’m gonna go get us some donuts, B” Veronica said and practically fled the room.

Betty and Archie stayed just gazing at each other for a few moments, no one saying anything, no one moving.

After a few seconds of silence, she felt his eyes travel to her neck.

“Holy crap” he barely muttered, and Betty instantly covered the hickeys with her hands, her face growing hot in embarrassment. “I can’t believe this” he said again.

Betty just stood there in silence, now looking everywhere but him while still covering her neck.

“I mean seriously Betty? We just broke up a few _hours_ ago and you go and get laid with the first guy you see?” Betty’s jaw dropped and now she was looking at him in complete and utter disbelief. “I didn’t know you were one of those girls” He said, venomously even.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Archie!?” Betty exclaimed outraged. “Do you even remember why we broke up yesterday? If not, then let me refresh you mind: You cheated on me for the billionth time and it was with Cheryl Blossom of all the freaking girls you could pick!” Archie snapped his mouth shut for some seconds at this.

“And that’s enough reason for you to do the same? I didn’t pick you for a vengeful person, Betty. You seriously just cheated on me with some guy to make me mad?” He said just as angry as her.

“Okay, first: I didn’t cheat on you.” Betty snarled. “And second: Not everything I do has to do with _you_!” She wasn’t technically lying. What happened with Jughead yesterday had nothing to do with him.

“You spent the night with him!” Archie pointed out.

“We’re not together right now, Archie. We broke up yesterday meaning that I did _not_ cheat!” Betty screamed. “You on the other hand did cheat on me, you cheated on me ever since we started dating and you never stopped cheating! You can’t come here and call me out for whatever I did when you do it every time! You can’t come here pretending to be hurt if you don’t even care about my feelings when you take some whore to your bed!” She was crying now, uncontrollably.

Her heart was clenching painfully in her chest and the tears burned in her cheeks. She suddenly felt so broken. All those times she didn’t cry, all those times she pretended nothing happened came crashing to her all at once. She felt all that pain she was supposed to feel all those times at once.

Archie’s hard gaze softened at the heartbreaking sight, and she realized that he never looked so guilty before, so regretful. He took tentative steps towards her, afraid that he might scare her away, but she stood still in her spot, waiting for him to come close.

Slowly and softly, he took her shaky hands on his and looked straight to her green eyes, sincere guilt washing his.

“I’m so sorry, Betty” He said, words quivering a bit. “I really am sorry this time” He said and she could tell that he was telling the truth. “I’m sorry for hurting so many times, and for taking you for granted” He said, while softly rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. “I can finally feel what you felt all this time” He added. “I’ve never felt so jealous before. When Veronica called I felt so furious and so broken” He said, making Betty purse her lips together. “But it’s not your fault!” He said quickly. “You did nothing wrong, Betty and I’m so sorry for talking you the way I did. This is all my fault, not yours”

Betty’s breath hitched. It was probably the first time that she didn’t feel like she was the problem. That she was the one that wasn’t enough, that she wasn’t the one that made the cut or she was the one that couldn’t even satisfy her boyfriend enough.

She felt like smiling.

“Just please, give me one last chance” Archie said, and Betty’s eyes snapped to his with a terrified glint. She heard those words so many times before. That promise that he always broke. That ‘hope’ that was just complete illusion that ended up breaking her every single time.

Greyish-blue eyes appeared in her mind, making her feel warm like they did yesterday, making her heart skip beats and feel shivers just because of the reminder of what happened, what he made her feel.

She never felt that way before, she never felt that much wanted by someone in her entire life, no one’s ever made her feel that _beautiful_ , not even Archie. It was something that she now craved; she knew she was going to want more, she knew the memories of last night were going to haunt her for the rest of her days.

And she said ‘haunt’ because there was no way something – _anything_ \- was possible between Jughead and her.

He was the complete opposite to her, he was a rebel soul. Those kinds of souls that always craved for freedom, strong feelings and did reckless actions like yesterday. Intense souls full of mischievousness and boldness, nothing like hers. She needed security; she needed to feel safe and settled, committed. She needed things organized and scheduled, she needed a plan to follow and to rely to for her to find the kind of happiness people like her could get.

She was all about fake smiles and baking apple pies for her future husband. He was all about traveling the world and just laying anywhere he wanted to star-gaze not caring what people would think.

Could anyone actually think that someone like Jughead would settle for someone like her? Yeah, _right_.

“I promise you this time, no more girls, no more lies” He said making her snap out of her thoughts. “I’m gonna be there for you Betty, every single time you need me or you want me too. I’m not gonna let you down anymore” He added. “Please, Betty. If I let you down this time, I swear I’ll disappear from your life forever and I won’t ever bother you again. Just please, give me one more chance”

Archie was safe. Archie was the smart choice.

“Okay” She said with a whisper, making Archie smile gratefully before hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips. It was sweet and soft, but just that.

“I don’t think Veronica actually went to buy donuts so what do you say about getting some brunch?” Archie said with a charming smile, making Betty smile helplessly.

“I’d love that, Arch” She said, gazing at his eyes with new-found happiness. This time was going to be different.

“Then get ready and let’s go” He said, and Betty nodded making her way towards her room. “oh, and could you…?” He said, and pointed at his neck, referring to her hickeys. She blushed again.

“O-Of course!” She said stuttering and scurried to her room.

 

* * *

It was probably the most romantic morning/noon Betty had in years. For the first time since ever, Archie was a complete gentleman, and he flirted with her almost the entire time, just wanting to make her blush and/or giggle.

Things were different for the first time, and she thought that Veronica was right after all. Betty got out of the loop she was trapped by going to the party, and that messed up Archie as well.

Still, even if she was having the time of her life, flashes from last night just were constantly interrupting her attention. She found herself spacing out a few times, and even comparing Archie with Jughead a couple of times in her head.

Once they finally were done, they walked hand in hand towards her dorm just talking about random stuff, until Archie made the most awkward question he could make.

“So, uh- Sorry to ask this really but I’m just curious” he said, his eyes looking forward to their way. “Who was he?”

“… _What_?” Betty asked almost chocking.

“Yeah.. Who was him? I just wanna know; in case of… you know if I see him or something” He said trying to look like he didn’t care that much but Betty knew he was curious.

“Oh, uhm..” She tried, but she couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Was it someone we know?” He asked.

“No, no.” Betty said quickly. “I never met him before and he had a really strange name… I can’t really remember” She lied. “But, I think he’s one of the students that attend to the other University that was invited to the party? So it’s not like I’m going to see him ever agai-“ She stopped abruptly . “ _Holy shit_ ” She muttered inaudibly, eyes wide looking at the figure that was leaning against one of the trees smoking a cigarette, still oblivious of her.

Of all the fucking places, of all the moments, he had to appear now.

He was wearing his the same leather jacket from yesterday and the sleeves were rolled up just before his elbows, he had a white shirt and dark jeans and his jet-black hair was slightly wet, indicating that he probably got out of the shower minutes ago.

Betty gulped soundly as she shamelessly checked him out.

Archie noted the sudden state of distraction of his girlfriend, so he followed her gaze.

It was a huge surprise when Betty felt him tense completely and muttering a _‘what the fuck’_.

Archie began stomping towards Jughead and dragging her with him, out raged, and for a minute Betty thought that he realized that he was ‘the guy’ and was about to hit him or something.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Archie snarled, still grabbing Betty’s hand hard and forcing her to stand a bit behind him.

Jughead seemed surprised at the sudden intrusion, because he blinked a few times before frowning down at him.

But after a few seconds, he smirked dryly.

“Archie Andrews, what are the odds, huh?” He said with a teasing smirk. He still didn’t acknowledge her presence.

“I’m fucking serious, Jughead. What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me or something?” He asked with teeth gritted, eyeing him suspiciously. Jughead snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Andrews. The world does not revolve around you as you believe it does, much less mine.” He said almost sounding disgusted. “I come here to do what everyone does. And that’s to study” He said like it was obvious, and it was then when his eyes finally found hers.

His eyes glinted in recognition, darkening just a tone, and a smirk was almost growing from the corners of his lips. It only grew wider once he saw hers and Archie’s interlaced fingers. Betty instantly evaded his eyes.

“Well, all accept you of course” he continued, eyes still on Betty. “You probably came here just to place your dick inside every hole you can find” He said venomously. “Is this your newest victim?” He asked sarcastically, making Betty snap her head to him, looking at him bewildered. _‘How could he!?’_ Betty send him daggers with her eyes. How could he refer to her as a whore?!

“She’s my freaking girlfriend so be more fucking respectful” Archie said, growling. Jughead let out a snort.

“Is she now?” He asked and eyed Betty up and down, shamelessly, while she stirred uncomfortably under his gaze. “What a nice relationship you two must have then” He said, sarcastically, but this time looking more at Betty than at Archie.

_‘Fuck you’_ Betty thought, well aware that his comment was malicious.

“Shut up!” Archie snapped. “I don’t know why the heck you’re here, and I don’t care if you came for some type of sick-vendetta or something, but stay the hell away from me, from my friends and from my girlfriend, you hear?” Archie warned, and Jughead just smirked smugly at him.

“Loud and clear, _pal_ ” He said carelessly, making Archie fume.

Archie turned around sharply, and began stomping away from Jughead dragging Betty with him.

“Oh, and next time be more careful with those hickeys, man!” Jughead called from behind, making Betty’s jaw drop and Archie’s face grow hot in anger.

“C’mon, Betty” He said, and began picking up his pace. 

Betty turned one last time to look at Jughead, only to see him watching her go with the most devilish smirk she ever saw.

And that’s when she knew she was fucking screwed.

 

* * *

Archie practically didn’t say anything on her way back to her dorm. He was still fuming, and the only things she got out from him was that Jughead was a ‘Envious, shitty person’ that ‘wanted to ruin everyone’s life because his life was a huge pile of shit’ and that she ‘has to stay the hell away from him’ because he was sure he was planning on ruining his life and everyone’s that was around him.

And Betty panicked. She’s never seen Archie despise a person so much, if she didn’t know better she’d think that he was scared of him. 

But that wasn’t worried about that. Apparently Jughead hated Archie as well, and since Archie thought that he was planning some kind of revenge (for what, who knows?), she thought that the first thing he’ll do was telling him that he fucked the hell out of his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend at the time) and he was the one responsible for those goddamn hickeys.

Archie was going to go ballistic if he knew. 

So the first thing she did, was grabbing that piece of paper to text him.

_B: ‘We need to talk’_

A few seconds later, a text came.

_J: ‘Who is this? ;)_

She growled in anger, because she knew that stupid winky emoji meant that he already knew who she was.

_B: ‘Stop playing dumb’_

She waited a bit longer for his next text.

_J: ‘Oh, it’s you, Princess. I had a hunch that you were gonna text me soon. To what do I owe this pleasure?’_

She could almost see his stupid smirk through her phone screen. 

She began to type a long ass reply asking for him to not say anything (more like begging) but another text interrupted her.

_J: ‘Wait, let me guess.. to ask me not to tell your precious boyfriend how you cheated on him last night with me and that you also had the best sex of your life.’_

Betty felt her heart stop, and her face grow impossibly hot.

_B: ‘I did NOT cheat on him.’_

She didn’t.

_J: ‘Yeah, right.’_

_J: ‘But don’t be ashamed, I don’t really care’_

She knew how the situation must look like to him. Everything that happened last night and how she didn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend then, but today seeing her walking hand in hand with a guy (a guy he hated, by the way). She realized that she actually looked like a whore now.

_B: ‘We weren’t together last night, we broke up and we just made up today’_

Her heart was beating loudly and nervously as she waited for his reply.

_J: ‘Riiiight’_

_B: ‘GODDAMNIT, YOU ASSHOLE. I’M TELLING THE TRUTH’_

She was furious now.

_J: It’s hot when you talk to me like that ;)_

_J: And please, Princess, I’m not that stupid, you know? Are you telling me that ‘coincidentally’ you fucked with some guy the only night that you broke up with you boyfriend?_

_J: You don’t need to lie to me. Your boyfriend doesn’t satisfies you, so you cheat on him with something better. It’s actually not a surprise that he doesn’t._

_B: Shut up._

_J: I’m not talking, love. I’m texting ;)_

_B: GOD. Stop it! He cheated on me yesterday okay?? So I broke up with him, we just got back together._

She was ashamed of her confession, but for some unknown reason she had to make him believe her.

_J: ‘So you’re telling me that you got back with some dude just a DAY after he cheated on you?’_

_B: ‘Yes’_

_J: ‘Why in hell would you do that? No dignity or something?’_

Betty fumed.

_B: ‘I think that’s none of your business’_

She waited even longer than before for his text.

_J: ‘You’re right, is not. Just like whatever the hell you wanted to tell me about your relationship isn’t. So why the hell are you texting me?’_

Betty took long, deep breaths before replying.

_B: ‘Just please don’t tell Archie anything’_

She didn’t know what else to type.

_J: ‘I thought that you did NOT cheat on him, changed your mind?’_

_B: ‘I did NOT cheat on him!!!’_

_J: ‘Then why does it matter?’_

_B: ‘Because he apparently hates you.’_

_J: ‘Hahaha. That he does, and he’s also freaking terrified of me.’_

Betty frowned at this. So maybe he didn’t just ‘looked’ scared, maybe he actually was. But why?

Still, she decided to ignore the subject for a while.

_B: ‘Would you just keep your mouth shut please?’_

_J: ‘Give me one good reason why I should, princess.’_

_B: ‘Oh my god. I’m begging you, please don’t say anything’_

_J: ‘And you really think he won’t realize about it himself? You won’t be able to keep your hands off me for long ;)’_

Betty let out a loud, frustrated growl.

_B: ‘It was a ONE TIME thing, it won’t happen again. Ever’_

Her heart was hammering in her chest now, and she was glad that he couldn’t see her.

_J: ‘Wanna bet on that, Princess?’_

She didn’t reply.

_J: ‘Hope you’re up for some fun, because in no time you’ll be begging again, but for something else’_

She stared wide-eyed at the text, feeling her face explode.

_J: ‘Can’t wait to see you again. Tell Archie I say hi ;)’_

She was so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what some of you are going to say 'Silvana, how could you??' Well... I know guys and I'm sorry, but i LOVE drama and i'm not into fics where things are all easy and fluffy since the very beginning... so, expect more of this. And trust me, I like Archie even less than you do!
> 
> So, Juggie's up for some mischievous fun with Betty, are you? ;)
> 
> Thoughts?


	4. 3

Betty spent the rest of the day trying to get information out of Archie.

After Jughead stopped answering her — _quite desperate_ — texts, she began panicking, but after her freak-out sessions, she began wondering what could be the reason for Archie to hate someone that much.

Truth to be told, and no matter how many times Archie was a complete asshole with her, he was not capable of hating someone. Or at least that’s was she thought before the little scene he made in the morning.

She never saw Archie _hating_ on someone. Archie was everyone’s friend, and he always tried to be everyone’s friend. He always saw the good in everyone and never the bad, making him a bit naïve when trusting people. Still, it didn’t matter to him, he was the town’s ‘friend’.

And, what was more weird was that even though Jughead was mostly making fun of Archie by throwing some snark and sarcastic remarks, it was quite obvious that he didn’t like Archie either. It was strange, considering that she never saw Jughead in her entire life _(If she did, she was going to remember him, trust her)_ , and even though Archie and his dad managed to make a considerable amount of money the past years, Archie never left Riverdale before coming to New York. His father schedule was completely horrible to plan a vacation with, and Archie’s mom was always the one that decided to visit (Betty believed it was because she had a new boyfriend back home and she didn’t want Fred or Archie to find out). 

So from _where_ he new Jughead?

She was beyond curious. She really wanted to know what happened and she also wanted to know if Jughead was gonna keep his mouth shut or not.

But, no matter how many times she texted Archie to meet up or just straight up asked what happened between him and Jughead, he ignored her or simply changed the subject.

She went to sleep that Sunday without a single clue of what was happening.

She woke up on Monday feeling the nervousness creep all over her body. First day of college, first day of being in a world completely unknown to her.

She got up and got ready to start the dreading day. Tight ponytail and all. Veronica was still asleep because she didn’t have classes this early, so she had her breakfast alone while she was trying to cope with her feelings. 

She knew she wasn’t going to know anyone in her class. The last days of high school she asked everywhere around the halls of Riverdale High if someone was going to be majoring in Journalism at NYU too, because almost every single student from Riverdale High ended up enrolling in NYU. Still, no one was even remotely interested in Journalism, which shouldn't have surprised her considering that even if she re-opened and begged everyone to join the school paper with her, everyone ignored her. 

She was kind of afraid of not making any friends. This was college so no one had to pretend to like you or not. Everyone was in their own business and if you dared to bother them they’ll probably tell you to fuck off.

She kind of wanted a study-buddy and someone to talk to about her classes and stuff. Still, she didn’t feel like luck was by her side today.

Her building was quite far from her ‘dorm’, and she was one street away from Archie’s major building and two streets from Veronica’s; so she doubted that she was gonna run into them between classes.

When she finally made it, she was kind of terrified when she saw that the class was almost fully crowded already. She checked her watch, wondering if she was running a bit later than she thought, but she wasn’t. ‘ _Maybe everyone’s as nervous as I am’_ She thought, and began searching for an empty seat.

But she nearly fell backwards once she saw jet-black hair.

She had to blink several times to make sure he was actually there, and when she did, hot-rage bubbled in her veins and she stomped towards him.

“Are you freaking serious? Are you following me or something?” She snapped at him, almost slamming her hands at the space of the table near him.

He was with his headphones on—that she somehow failed to notice before- but the slam of her hands caught his attention. He looked up to her, frowning in confusion at first, but when he realised who she was, he took off his headphones with a sly smirk.

“And it’s you again” He said, and she felt the urge to scream in frustration.

“You didn’t answer me” She said with her jaw clenched.

“I didn’t hear you” He said teasingly and wiggled his headphones for her to see. “What was it again?”

“Are you following me?” She asked gritting her teeth, and he snorted loudly.

“Damn, Princess. You and your boyfriend are surely _meant_ to be. Both believing that everyone’s life just revolves around you” He said rolling his eyes in clear annoyance, and he actually made her felt embarrassed. “Just like I said to him, I’m here to _study_. Do you seriously believe that I decided to major in Journalism _just_ because the girlfriend of the dude that hates me majors in that too? How _deluded_ are you?” He asked with a rolling of eyes.

She felt a lump forming in her throat at his words, but she knew he was right. What was she thinking anyway? Stomping to him to accuse him like that.

“Plus _you’re_ the one popping everywhere I am, not me” He said with a teasing smirk. Betty pursed her lips.

“I just believe this is quite a _strange_ coincidence. You majoring on Journalism, that is” She said trying to sound casual and recover from her previous embarassment.

“If Creative Writing was a major there was not going to be a coincidence, but since it’s only a minor here I am” He said.

_‘He likes to write?’_ Betty thought, quite surprised. _‘I would’ve never guessed it’_

Betty was about to say something else, but a deep, grumpy voice interrupted her.

“Okay y’all, get on your seats already!” A short-chubby old man said, placing his stuff in the Professor’s desk.

Betty refused to sitbesides Jughead, so she turned hurriedly to search for a seat but she found them all taken.

When she turned to Jughead with her jaw dropped, he was already looking at her with a smug smile. She groaned at him and huffily sat on the seat besides him to then cross her arms in annoyance. 

“And before you even think of it, you’ll be staying in this seats for the rest of the semester because I remember locations and not faces. I don’t wanna hear anyone bitch about it, deal with it like the adults you _supposedly_ are” The professor said.

“Oh, jesus! Are you freaking kidding me?” Betty whispered, frustrated.

Jughead began to chuckle quietly. Betty smacked his arm.

“You look so hot when you get all frustrated” Jughead whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her face turn crimson.

“ _Shut it_ ” She snapped, pouting. Jughead gazed at her and stared at her face.

“Damn, I really should take a picture of you making that face” He said, and then he leaned in and left a soft kiss on her cheek, to then pull back and smirk at her. Betty gasped and instantly placed her palm against her kissed cheek, staring her bewildered and completely flushed. He chuckled again. “You’re too much fun to mess with” 

“You asshole! I have a boyfriend!” Betty chastised, whispering/screaming at him and mentally thanking that apparently her professor and the whole class was half deaf.

“Oh, you have one _today_? My bad, I thought that you broke up with him for the day because he cheated on you, _again_ ” He said, looking at her straight to her eyes challenging. Betty sent him daggers.

“You’re a fucking ass” She snarled, and a smirk grew in his face again.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re a foolish little princess now, is it?” He said mockingly, pocking her nose teasingly. 

“I’m not foolish!” Betty snapped while slapping his hand away, and he let out a dry laugh.

“ _Right_ ” He said rolling his eyes and turning to the professor, leaving Betty fuming.

“I’m not” She insisted. 

“How many times he cheated on you?” He asked, not even looking at her. 

“That’s none of your business” Betty instantly said with her voice faltering just slightly, feeling ashamed.

“Ah, so he cheated more times than you can actually count” He said knowingly. 

“No he didn’t” Betty defended, and Jughead finally turned to look at her.

“Say that again looking at my eyes, would you, Princess?” He said.

And Betty tried, but she couldn’t.

“See?” He said, and turned to the board again. "You may not believe this, but I _do_ know Andrews."

“He won’t cheat on me again” Betty said quietly. Jughead let out a tired sigh.

“Can you please stop lying to yourself? It’s quite depressing” He said in a serious tone of voice. “Plus, he will, but that doesn't really matter anyway, because you will too” He said casually and calmly.

“ _Excuse me!?_ ” Betty whispered/shrieked, sounding completely offended. 

“C’mon, Princess. Don’t tell me that you already forgot about our little bet from yesterday” He said, winking at her. 

Betty flushed at the memory. He bet that she’ll be begging for him, that she won’t be able to resist him. 

Her face grew hot in anger. 

“And don’t tell me that you already forgot that I said that it was _only_ a one-time thing, and this,” She said and pointed to the two of them. “Won’t be ever happening again” His grin grew wider.

“Oh, I do” He said grinning. 

“If you do then why don’t you give up on your stupid bet already?” Betty asked getting annoyed.

“Because, you might be saying that, but your eyes and body say something else entirely” Jughead said, and leaned in, to then whisper in her ear with a hoarse but velvety voice while his soft lips brushed against her ear. “You’re an open book to me, Princess. Completely transparent”

It was only when he pulled back that she realized that she made absolutely no move to push him away, and that her throat was dry, her face was flushed and her tights were squirming tightly. 

Jughead also saw how she reacted to his actions, and he was smirking smugly and in complete satisfaction.

She mentally slapped herself. Idiot.

And suddenly, she felt kind of…used. 

“Look, if this about Archie just stop it already okay?” She said and she realizes he misses the wobble in her voice. He actually frowns in confusion and anger to then sigh tiredly, muttering a curse she doesn’t manage to understand.

“Again with fucking Archie” He says and again she’s so glad that somehow no one hears them. “What the fuck does he has to do with this anyway?” He asks her, and he looks kind of angry.

“I know you hate each other, and even if I don’t know why, I’m not gonna be part of some sort of vendetta” She spats, and he looks at her completely offended. 

“What in _hell_ makes you think that!?” He asks exasperatedly, but he didn’t let her answer. “My life never revolved around Archie Andrews, and I’m sure as hell it won’t start to now. I can care less about him or whatever the hell happens to him. It’s not my fucking problem that he hates me so much that makes you think that I actually spent a second of my life thinking in that piece of shit or some ridiculous revenge plan” He said, with his jaw clenched and hard eyes. 

“Then why are you doing this?” She asks, and she mentally kicks herself because she sounded like she was pleading for an answer or something.

“You’re all dismissed!” The professor says suddenly, making Betty jump.

She widens her eyes in horror. It was obvious that the Professor cut the class short but she didn't even heard why. She always payed attention in class and participated, always. And now, she didn't even hear a single word of the entire class. She didn’t even know if they did something or if they were supposed to bring something for the next class. She couldn't believe herself. Just because of him.

Everyone started to leave hurriedly, and she felt Jughead getting up and gathering his things as well.

“Because” He said suddenly, making her look up to him. 

Her heart almost exploded when Jughead cupped her face, and leaned down, giving her a open-mouthed kiss that brought every single memory from that night again. His kiss was the same as the others yet completely different. It was passionate, hot and heavy. He moaned into it, making her knees melt and her very core lit up on fire.

And when he nipped her lower lip as he pulled back, she felt so breathless and so light headed that she thought she’ll fade away.

“When I want something, I get it” He said, words brushing against her needy lips. He slammed something against the table, and he disappeared with a wink, leaving her planted, flustered and wide-eyed in her place. 

When she turned to the table, her tummy fluttered surprise and warmness she refused to acknowledge.

It was a sheet of paper with messy hand writing. Notes of the class.

Her phone ringed suddenly and her face flushed deeply once she read the text she got.

_J: ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, gorgeous. P.s.: leave your hair down, it’s sexier that way ;)’_

Fucking idiot.

* * *

When Betty entered her dorm, she began throwing all her books and stuff soundly on the floor like a crazy person.

“Betty, what the hell!? What’s wrong!?” Veronica said rushing from her room, clearly concerned while looking at her wide-eyed.

Betty let out a frustrated scream.

“That fucking asshole! he’s messing with my head!” Betty screamed, pulling her hair in frustration.

“Wha—Archie!?” Veronica asked, even more confused.

“What? _No_!” Betty said frowning. “That other idiot!” She said, and Veronica looked lost. “Of all the people of this campus, can you guess who is my classmate now?”

Veronica blinked rapidly but stayed quiet.

“That Jughead fucking Jones!” Betty screamed again.

“Really?” Veronica asked but rather excited. “Oh my gosh! It’s destiny!” She said in delight.

“It’s _not_ destiny!” Betty snapped. “It’s torture! He has this stupid bet that’s gonna end up driving me insane by the end of the month!”

“ _Bet_? What bet?” Veronica asked curiously.

“Ugh. He thinks he’s gonna make me beg for him, he thinks I won’t be able to resist him” She said with exaggerated gestures.

“ _Damn_ , thats rather exciting if you ask me” Veronica said with a devilish smile.

“Is not, Veronica!” Betty chastised. “I have a boyfriend, remember? And Jughead kissed me, like he didn't even care!” 

“He kissed you!?” Veronica asked excitedly. 'Fangirl' written all over her face.

“V, are you listening anything of what I’m saying? I’m with Archie!” Betty insisted again.

“Ugh, so what?” Veronica said. “This guy looks like he _really_ wants you” She winked.

“He doesn’t.” Betty said with gritted teeth. “I bet this is just some hobby he has, ‘making stupid girls break up with their boyfriends’ or something like that."

“C’mon, Betty. We’re not talking about Chuck Clayton here. Plus, this is college, not high school. No one does that anymore” Veronica insisted.

“I promise you he does.” Betty said. “Plus, maybe this is just a revenge plan because he and Archie hate each other” Veronica frowned in confusion.

“They hate each other? Why?” She asked, crossing her arms against her chest. Betty sighed.

“I don’t know, Archie is avoiding the subject and I’m not about to ask Jughead about it” Betty said pursing her lips.

“Whatever, I still think he really likes you” Veronica said. “He couldn't take his eyes off of you at the party, he looked like he was completely starstruck or something” Betty groaned at her.

“V, please” She said, telling her to stop.

“I’m sorry; Betty, but I’m team Jughead now and there’s no going back” Veronica said with a wide smirk. “But you really should give him a chance though, you don’t even know him and you’re already judging him” Veronica pointed out.

Betty stayed quiet.

“There’s way more than just Archie, B.” Veronica said softly. “Your future is not engraved in stone. You should just try” She said and then went to her room.

Betty just stood quietly bitting her lip while eyeing the sheet of paper with messy handwriting that was now laying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed the hell out of my chapter notes and idk how to fix them :(
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts!!


	5. 4

It’s been the oddest couple of days for Jughead Jones.

 

He was currently in his dorm, sitting in his beloved couch just thinking about how his life suddenly took such a rough change. He didn’t mean a bad change, just an… _interesting_ one. 

 

It’s been way too long since something has taking his interest, or even his thoughts.

 

Years have passed since he’s been in Riverdale— _the town with pep._

 

Thinking about it just made him want to let out a dry chuckle. 

 

Physically, the town was a dream— at least to him. It was the perfect mixture of the 50’s and the present, it was aesthetically pleasant and he remembered that just being there felt like being part of a movie. 

 

But asides of physical beauty, it was just a rotting and toxic town. Beautiful exterior, rotten interior. The perfect combination to lure you inside of Riverdale’s dark corners. 

 

He’s seen the worst of it. Being born —and condemned— to the _wrong side_ of the town lets you see the very worst of it. The North Side of Riverdale was considerably more expensive than the South Side. It was nicer, and cleaner and the people living there were presentable enough to make you believe they were the good neighbors and the good people. Funny thing, they didn’t even call it ‘The North Side’, just Riverdale. Purposely excluding the South Side.

 

It wasn’t like the South Side was completely awful. Sure, it was darker, and gloomier; but it matched his personality and it wasn't full of hypocrite people that would stab you in the back the second they had a chance. South Side was loyal, faithful and always welcoming to the ones that treated it right.

 

Sadly, being born in the South Side was like having the devil’s mark tattooed on your forehead (according to people in the North Side at least). It instantly made you a liar, a thief, a drug addict, a trouble maker. It didn’t matter who you really were, people just wouldn’t give you a chance.

 

When his father was young, he lived in the North Side (it was still hard to believe). Different from him, he attended to ‘Riverdale High’ instead of his school, that was South Side High (you realize the exclusion, right? He isn't making things up). He was good friends with the now heads of the North Side, he knew everyone from there very well, and he didn’t have any troubles while living there.

 

Still, life wasn’t good to the Jones at the time (or until recently). His grandfather got sick, and all the money they had disappeared with his treatments and medications; causing F.P. Jones and Gladys Jones to move to a trailer park in the South Side. 

 

They didn’t mind it at first, everyone of his friends from the North Side were very supporting, per say. Mourning the lost of F.P. Jones the I as they smiled in pity to his father and his mother.

 

That was, until his father started to become friends with some residents of the South Side, much of them being part of South Side infamous gang: The South Side Serpents. 

 

Everyone of the so called ‘friends’ of his father disappeared. They began to ignore him, to avoid him, to pretend they didn’t even know him. 

 

Only his father’s best friend remained: Fred Andrews.

 

Consequently, things only got worst. It was very difficult to get a decent job in the South Side that payed as good as one in the North Side since they didn’t want to hire South Side residents. Debts began to pile up quickly since Jughead and Jellybean were now part of the family. Times were never rougher, and the drink began to lure his father in.

 

Just a couple of years later, Gladys Jones decided to run away from her problems, taking Jellybean with her, without even saying goodbye or even looking back. 

 

The remaining broken Jones tried to steady themselves as they could, and ‘luckily’, Fred Andrews was there to give them a hand.

 

He’d came up with an idea. Start a construction business in the middle of the dividing line between South Side and North Side. He asked F.P. to get the equipment, since South Side was way cheaper than North Side, but they didn’t sell to North Side people since they were always treated so horribly. 

 

F.P. got the equipment, Fred got the lot, and they got a mixed group of personal, from both sides. 

 

It was then when little South Side Jughead met little North Side Archie.

 

He could tell that Archie was kind of afraid of him at first. Him, being dressed in old-dark flannels, dusty jeans and a crowned-beanie, and Archie dressed in his bright blue and yellow ‘Riverdale Elementary’ t-shirt and bright red nikes. He was always hiding behind his dad, looking at him with wide, curious yet afraid eyes.

 

It wasn’t until Fred forced Archie to talk to him a few weeks later that he realized he was actually kinda nice. 

 

He wasn’t like the rest of the North Side residents, that always treated him like he had some kind of disease. He was fun, and approachable.

 

They began playing together every day after school in the lot of ‘Andrews-Jones Construction’.

 

He learned a lot about Archie as the years passed. The first thing that he learned about him was that he couldn’t just _decide_. He simply couldn’t. 

 

He couldn’t make a choice between football and basketball, or between a skate board or rollers, or between girl A or girl B.

 

He was grey, because he couldn’t decide between black and white.

 

And Jughead always knew that was going to be one hell of a problem for him if he didn’t sort his shit out and simply _decide_.

 

Even if he knew everything about him, from his favorite food, hobbies, and list of girlfriends; Jughead never stepped a foot in the North Side with him. 

 

He couldn’t really recall if Archie purposely declined every single of his invitations to go grab a burger at Pop’s with him, or if he simply just couldn’t as he always said.

 

Anyway, it didn't matter how good his friendship with Archie was at the time or how he saw Fred Andrews as his second father; F.P. wasn’t doing good. 

 

Jughead was still young and careless to understand, but the money simply wasn’t enough for them as it clearly was for the Andrews. He didn’t know how much of the business his father owned, or how the money was distributed but the thing was that it was just not enough.

 

He still knew that a big part of them went to the alcohol, but that was besides the problem.

 

Some investor came one day, and he never saw his father so excited. It seemed that they would _finally_ leave that trashy trailer (at least by the looks of it) and that they’ll finally be able to relax.

 

Fred came up with some other idea, he insisted that the best move was to offer in some kind of guarantee (he believed, he couldn’t really remember); and it was best if F.P. offered his actions of the company instead of offering Fred’s (or at least some of them).

 

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until one they the Jones stood frozen in place with nothing in their hands.

 

It was a set-up.

 

Apparently, Fred was also disgusted by the South Side, and he was just holding in a bit to get cheap equipment from F.P. and to wait until the company grew a bit more. Once he got enough money, he sent some fake ‘investor’, and managed to buy all of F.P.’s actions, leaving his ass in the street.

 

F.P. went ballistic, and so did the South Side. 

 

They tried to make things legal, they went straight to the Sheriff Keller, denouncing the set-up. They went to the media, explaining everything that happened, pleading for Riverdale to help them.

 

But everyone decided to turn their backs on them. 

 

Jughead tried to talk to Archie, he was his friend after all, he would listen and maybe he’ll help. This was his fathers fault, not his.

 

But the first thing Archie said was that he couldn’t believe how they would do this to his father after everything they did for them. He asked Jughead to stay the hell away from him, and he called him South Side scum, closing the door in his face right after.

 

The town turned on them, and they made their life’s hell for two weeks. Trashing their trailer, forbidding them to go in some stores, offending them each time they set a foot in the North Side.

 

The Serpents tried to help, but it simply wasn’t enough.

 

F.P. decided to leave, and so they did. 

 

An ex- Serpent was living in New York. He told F.P. that he’ll take them in until they settled.

 

He never saw his father so determined before. 

 

He quit the drink, he got a decent job, he began caring for him like he never did, supporting his passions and his dreams. He began making money, he built a new life for them.

 

A few years later, already in their own apartment with enough amenities in it for them to have a pleasant and some-what relaxed life, F.P. met an important guy from a trading company. 

 

He was very old, and he found F.P. really funny, claiming that he reminded him of his deceased son and of his young self as well. 

 

He grew to like Jughead too, and he soon realized that this man was living his last moments, he had no one left and he was desperate for some company in his last months in Earth.

 

He passed away a few months later, leaving the Jones hearts heavy. Even if they been for a few years in New York, they didn’t really have that much friends, so they lost the closest person they knew there.

 

Huge was the surprise when the lawyer of the man called and told them they need to go to his will reading.

 

No one else was there but them, and it turned that he left almost everything to them. He donated a lot of his money, but the company was F.P’s now, and so was his house. 

 

He left a letter too, just a with a few words in messy handwriting: _‘For a new chance, life can be good’._

 

He knew what happened to them, and how rough life has been for the broken Jones, and now he was offering a chance of a good life after everything they’ve been through.

 

F.P. managed the company excellently and Jughead didn’t even know from where, but he didn’t really care as long as things were going good.

 

After that, living a life with some luxuries, a few vacations and a new close relationship with his father he decided to never, ever think of the people that once betrayed them.

 

He didn’t even care anymore, they were gone for him.

 

So, after going to a party with his old South Side friendships for the first time in years, he couldn’t believe that of all girls in New York,he just had to stumble in Archie Andrews girlfriend.

 

_She was a bit masochist_ , he decided. 

 

But it didn’t really matter how masochist, how pathetic, and how stupid he believed she was for simply being the girlfriend of always womanizer Archie Andrews. 

 

The second he laid his eyes in her green ones, he felt hypnotized. 

 

She was so pure, so bright, so angelical.

 

And he had some kind of wicked wish of getting her _dirty_. 

 

He wanted her to go mad, to come undone, to do everything he _knew_ she wanted to do.

 

He saw something in the party. Darkness. Just raw darkness hiding in her eyes, begging to be freed.

 

Oh, how much he wanted to be the one that will free her.

 

His mind was still flashing thoughts of that night in a non-stop loop. How her skin felt under his fingers, how her wet lips began marking him like no one else did, how her moans just brought out the worst of him, and how her eyes were just begging him to come closer, more impossibly close to her, to _mix_ with her. 

 

He decided that he wanted her just then. The girl was exotic, just one of a kind. A mystery, trapped inside an angelical form.

 

The devil was once an angel, and just like the devil itself, luring him in, and he couldn't help but follow her like a blinded idiot.

 

_Mine_ , he thought at some point, and began leaving bruising kisses all over her, marking her. Hoping that if some other man decided to lay eyes on her would see his marks. They would see that she was no longer available.

 

He was confused, and dizzy. It was just like a feeling of being surrounded by fog. He never felt like this before. He’s been with other girls, he wasn’t a stranger. He liked other girls before, he dated a bit.

 

But this?

 

This was pure and raw _madness_.

 

He couldn’t decide if it was the good kind of madness or not yet but he was sure as hell he wasn’t going to stop this.

 

She wanted him, he knew that. He could see it in how her body reacted to him, and he couldn’t help but smirk deviously. 

 

It was amusing. Watching her blush, hearing her stutter, and contemplating how it was obvious that she was still thinking of that night every time she looked at him.

 

He loved it, he decided. He loved messing with her, and he won’t stop anytime soon.

 

He made a bet, and he was _oh_ , so sure he’ll win.

 

It was just Archie that was in the way.

 

Not that he cared about him. Some car could run over him right now and he won’t even blink.

 

Still, he won’t deny that it was so damn funny how he began panicking when he saw him.

 

Pathetic.

 

He was definitely not interested in competing with Archie in anything, because it was simply a waste of time because he is nothing.

 

But he wanted this girl. He wanted Betty Cooper, for him and just for him. He didn’t know what he felt yet, or how things were gonna turn out once he has her. He was positive that he never felt in love before but he was damn sure he wasn't anywhere near the ‘L’ word now.

 

He just new he wanted her, so he was gonna get her. Simple as that.

 

The best part of it was that it’s gonna be _so_ much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late but I'm with lot of stuff... I don't know when I'm gonna update next chapter, just so you know. I'll try to update as fast as I can. This was a bit short but I wanted an inside on Jughead's life after leaving Riverdale.
> 
> Also, I know that lots of you are angry about Betty forgiving Archie but she forgave him before, like a billion times? I made that clear. She's still insecure, she's in love with a plan she made when she was little, she's afraid of change. He done this before and he forgave him so why would it be any different this time? Please keep in mind that. 
> 
> Also, this is not a Jughead vs. Archie story, is more of a: who loses first, Jughead or Betty kinda story and about Betty just slipping out of the hands of Archie. 
> 
> As you might've read, Jughead is not interested in Archie, he doesn't care. Sure, it amuses him how he gets all mad about it and it'll probably be satisfying for him seeing how Betty leaves him but that's it.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts?


	6. 5

 

  
"You're still sitting there we that weird-ass look in your face, just the way I left you" Joaquin carelessly commented once he got inside of the apartment he shared with Jughead Jones, leaving the door open for his recent-boyfriend to get inside.

"I don't have a weird-ass look in my face" Jughead instantly retorted, eyes shifting to Kevin. "And how the hell did you managed to get a boyfriend just in three weeks of college?" He asked chuckling mildly.

He knew that Joaquin was seeing his 'date' from the party, but this was the first time he actually decided to bring him to their apartment so that meant he was serious.

"We actually been hanging around for about two years, we just decided to make it official so my father wouldn't freak out about me dating a Serpent" Kevin said as he dusted off his sweater. Jughead's brows rose in surprise to then frown in confusion. Joaquin hummed in agreement and plumped in one of the couches, placing his feet on the coffee table. "You're messing the coffee table with your dirty shoes!" Kevin chastised, making Joaquin roll his eyes.

"Yes you have a weird-ass look in your face" Joaquin said resuming their previous chat. "You've been having it since you met that blondie girl" He pointed out, and Jughead fought the urge to groan at him, but instead he just ignored him.

"You mean Betty?!" Kevin said gasping.

"You're from Riverdale too?" Jughead asked frowning in confusion "... and you know Betty" He said, the former as a statement rather than a question.

"Don't you remember the party?" Kevin asked mildly offended.

He did, he just forgot about it until now, but know he could distinctly remember how Betty instantly recognized Kevin when they played beer-pong, and how she teased him and treated him with familiarity.

"But yes, I'm from Riverdale and yes, I know Betty" Kevin continued. "We've been best friends in high school" He said as he took a seat besides his boyfriend.

It was like a bucket of ice water just spilled all over him.

"High School?" Jughead asked. "You mean, she's from Riverdale too?" He asked with disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yep" Kevin said.

Of course she was, otherwise, from where Archie would get a girlfriend that was so love blinded because of him if she wasn't someone he knew his whole life?

"I'm Sheriff Keller's son by the way, do you hate me?" Kevin asked worried, making Jughead snap out of his thoughts.

"What? No" Jughead said instantly and truthfully. "It's been ages ago. Plus, people are not their parents" He added. How could he hate or even blame someone that was too young or not even involved in what happened? "How come I've never seen Betty before?" It was more a question for himself than anything, but Kevin spoke anyway.

"Apparently you've never saw me either" Kevin commented, making Joaquin snort.

"Yeah, well.. no offence but, if I ever saw Betty, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget about her" He said chuckling as well.

"None taken" Kevin dismissed with his hand. "And, you probably never saw her because her parents are over-protective as heck. She never set a foot in direction of the South Side, and she was barely allowed to go to Pop's since lots of people that her mother didn't approve of hang out there. When the whole... mess happened, she wasn't even allowed to step outside of her house."

Well, that was a bit extreme.

"Who're her parents?" Jughead asked, he might know her parents even though if he never saw her.

"Hal and Alice Cooper" Kevin said, and Joaquin let out a 'Damn' in the background.

Well, now he understood.

"The owners of Riverdale Register?" He asked and he didn't even know why, because he already knew the answer.

He knew that both of them went to school with his father, he knew both of them were high school sweethearts and constantly elected prom king and queen. He remembered how his father was constantly calling Alice Cooper a 'fucking pain deep inside your ass' but he also remembered how thankful he was to her and her husband when 'everything' happened.

Riverdale has three newspapers at the time. And while two of them were straight up blaming F.P. Jones and accusing him of things he wasn't while making everything even worse than it actually was, the Riverdale Register was the only one actually questioning Fred Andrews honestly, claiming that everything should be carefully investigated before blaming anyone.

"Don't the Coopers hate the Andrews?" Jughead suddenly asked.

"With the fire of a thousand suns" Kevin said, and Jughead turned to him with a confused glance.

"So... Betty and Archie?"

"Oh, they hate him, and the relationship. They want to kill it with fire and toss it in hell, but it's still better than Betty's older sister Polly's relationship with Jason Blossom" Kevin explained and Jughead wrinkled his nose at the sound of the Blossom's in disgust.

"Sounds like those parents have luck" Joaquin mentioned with sarcasm evident in his voice making Jughead snort.

"So, are you like, trying to make Betty fall for you or something?" Kevin asked, ignoring his boyfriend. Jughead gave him a funny look and he chuckled again.

"Kind of, I guess" Jughead shrugged. "But she's definitely avoiding me and keeping a safe distance so.."

"Try harder!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be Team Archie? Or maybe, Team Betty's Happiness?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, making Kevin roll his eyes and sigh exasperatedly.

"I am 'Team's Betty's happiness' and let me tell you that Archibald is nowhere near said happiness" Kevin said.

"I thought her friends supported her relationship" He said and Kevin instantly scoffed

"You're kidding, right? We all want for them to break up for once and for all. We all hate—Well, no. We don't hate Archie, because he's generally a good person and stuff, but we do hate what he does to Betty considering she's literally the sweetest person we all know" Kevin said, protectiveness evident on his voice. Jughead just shook his head slightly.

"How long has she been like this?" He said. "With the cheating thingy, I mean" 

"Probably since the very beginning?" Kevin said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Jughead exclaimed.

"Nope" Kevin said with a shrug. "Archie's just allergic to commitment" He added, making Jughead scoff in disgust. 

"And how many times has he cheated on her?" He asked.

"Uhh... well it kinda started with every once in a long while, but know its like every two weeks or so?" Jughead's jaw dropped. "It's kinda hard to tell, because she doesn't say anything anymore. So, I just know from Reggie's big mouth. At first she would break up with him but now I'm pretty sure she just plays oblivious. At least till last time when he cheated on her with Cheryl"

"Blossom?" Jughead exclaimed, and Kevin nodded. "Gross" He said shuddering.

"You should probably check if you have aids now, considering you had sex with a girl whose boyfriend's practically screwed with every girl that came across him" Joaquin said but was quickly smacked by Kevin.

"Don't even joke about that" Kevin chastised, but when he turned to Jughead he could actually see a slightly concerned face. "Oh, don't worry. Betty makes sure to check herself every two months considering the circumstances" 

Jughead and Joaquin shared a glance.

"Jesus, does this girl has any dignity left?" Joaquin asked.

"Shush" Kevin said.  "Betty is in love with the idea of being with Archie, but not really with him" Kevin tried to explain "So can you please, wake her up of this nightmare or something?" He pleaded.

"What makes you think that I can do that?" Jughead thought, even though he knew he could somehow break her, he didn't know how long would it last. What if she ended up turning towards Archie again like she apparently did all this time?

"You clearly understand nothing, Jughead" Kevin said. "Through all her relationship with Archie and through all the cheatings and break ups lots of guys tried to flirt with Betty but she always pushed every single one of them away from her, until you" He said, and Jughead gave him a funny 'that was so cliche' look. "She likes you" 

"I know she does, I'm not blind" Jughead said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Kevin asked. Jughead sighed.

Before any of them could said anything else, Kevin's cellphone beeped. He pulled the chellphone out of his pocket and checked it.

"Speaking of the devil" Kevin said. "We're gonna have a movie night today" He said, getting up to leave. "And don't worry Jughead, I'm gonna be your inside man" He said reassuringly.

"My what?" Jughead asked. 

"You know, the one that helps you from the inside!" He said. "I'm pretty sure Veronica is up to it too, so just... do your thing okay?"

"Right" Jughead said, watching as Kevin got out of the apartment.

* * *

 

"Well, it was about time you got here" Veronica said. "We were about to start without you" She said as she closed the door behind Kevin. 

"Don't even joke about that" Kevin said, as they both moved to the couch and sat down both besides Betty that was already munching on some popcorn "Plus, I was with Joaquin" he said and grabbed some popcorns from the bowl that was on Betty's lap. "And...with Jughead" 

Betty chocked. 

"Oh, really?" Veronica asked with a devilish grin. 

"Yup" Kevin said. "Actually, Betty... he asked me about you-"

"Please don't" Betty said, covering her face with her hands. 

"He also told me you're keeping your distance now, is it true?" Kevin asked. 

"Yup, she's missing all her classes on that subject they sit besides the other and she's purposely running late to every of her classes so she picks a seat that has no seats available on the sides " Veronica said.

"Veronica!" Betty chastised. 

"Why is she doing this?" Kevin said, as if Betty wasn't even in the room.

"Because she know she won't be able to control herself if she's close to him" Veronica said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not because of that!" Betty groaned. "It's because I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"That's no excuse, honey. If you didn't have temptations, you wouldn't even have a problem with having him close" Veronica said winking. 

"What were you and Joaquin doing with Jughead?" Betty asked, purposely ignored Veronica. 

"Well, they're roommates" Kevin said as it was obvious. Betty's eyebrows lift up slightly in surprise.

"Really? I didn't know they were that close" Betty commented. 

"Are you kidding? They knew each other since they were little kids" Kevin said. "They met each other at South Side Day Care" 

Betty and Veronica stopped dead in tracks. 

"What?" Betty asked.

"What, what?" Kevin said confused.

"You said 'South Side Day Care'" Betty pointed out, confused frown evident in her face.

"Yeah" Kevin simply said.

"South Side Day Care as in Riverdale's South Side Day Care?" Veronica asked too. 

"Oh, right!" Kevin said in sudden realization. "He told me he never saw you in Riverdale either, I just thought Archie already told you" He simply said. 

"Jughead's from Riverdale!?" Betty asked in disbelief. 

"From the South Side, but yeah" Kevin said. "He's the son of that guy that worked with Archie's that in the Construction before? The one that have to leave because of all the drama and the 'Riverdale Civil War' stuff. It was because of him that the civil war started, actually" 

"Oh! You mean that guy with the weird name? What was it? Fordaye? Fortenay? I don't remember but it was something like that" Veronica said. 

"You mean the guy that swindled Archie's family!?" Betty shrieked, now completely terrified. What kind of guy could come from a father like that?

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked, frowning. "It wasn't even like that"

"What do you mean 'it wasn't even like that'? It was in all the newspapers of town! I remember it clear as the day! My daddy wouldn't even let me go shopping" Veronica said. 

"It wasn't in all newspapers! It wasn't in the Riverdale Register, the only one that decided to stay true to justice and didn't accept Mayor McCoy bribing" Kevin defended. 

"Oh my gosh, what are you talking about?" Veronica said clearly bewildered by all the new information. This was definitely not the side of the story their well told. 

"Are you serious?" Kevin said. "I mean it's understandable that you don't know but I just thought that everyone deep down actually knew what really happened and just chose to ignore it" He added. "Okay, so it was just a chain of bribery to be honest. Fred wanted the company for himself because he didn't like working with a South Sider, he hired an actor to lie to Jughead's dad, he swindled him, buying all his actions from the company and leaving his ass on the street - Jughead's too, by the way- and then he bribed Mayor McCoy to have her on his side. Mayor McCoy made sure my father would keep his mouth shut, and even if my dad wanted to tell the truth she threatened to take the job from him so he didn't have a choice. Fred made sure to bribe all the newspaper too and somehow managed to kick the Jones out of Riverdale and thats about it. Your mother was the only one that he couldn't bribe, but sadly they didn't have enough clues to actually expose him. Still, I was 100% sure you knew this" He said to Betty.

Betty and Veronica were both with their jaws on the floor.

"S-She didn't!" Betty stuttered at first. "Don't you remember that she forbid me to talk to Archie for that whole year? I couldn't even say his name, let alone 'Fred' or 'Andrews'" Betty explained. "So that's why they hate each other that much?" She asked and Kevin nodded.

"Not that I'm surprised" Veronica said.

"But... does Archie knows this? I mean, does he know that his father really condemned a family because of money!?" Betty asked in complete disbelief. The whole information was just too much, and whats worse was that she couldn't even begin to understand why the hell Archie hated Jughead so much when his father was the one that tossed everything to the trash.

"Of course he doesn't!" Kevin said, and Betty felt a bit more relieved. "My father continuosly threatened me to ground me for years if I mentioned something to Archie. Actually, Archie asked me if I knew anything back then several times, I always told him that I had no idea but I think he was still a bi suspicious about the whole deal" Kevin said. "You can't tell him, Betty." He instantly warned her.

"But-"

"No, I'm serious. Whatever the hell is going on between them, it's none of your business and if they ever want it to solve it they're gonna do it themselves" Kevin said seriously.

She really wanted to tell him even if she didn't know why. But Kevin was right, she has no place in this.

"But she's literally between them now" Veronica said, making Betty groan.

"Oh my god! Why are you my friend again?" She asked, and they instantly started talking about other things. 

But that didn't mean that the conversation left Betty's mind. 

* * *

 

It was Friday today, meaning that the third week of classes were done. Betty woke up as early as usual, grumbling soundly because of the lack of sleep she had. They stayed watching rom-coms till 3 a.m., probably not the wisest idea for a college night (At least for her, since Veronica and Kevin didn't have classes till noon).

Like the other weeks, she didn't hurry to get to class in time. 

Veronica was telling the truth yesterday, she was indeed, avoiding Jughead.

And of course it was because he was just too tempting. 

She could manage being close to him, that she was sure. But pushing him off of her if he decided he wanted to kiss her or something? That was an entirely different story. 

It was just like when their bodies touched they stuck like they were super-glued.

It was frustrating, knowing that he had such effect on her.

So, she decided to just keep him at arms length, or maybe even further. 

That's why she made a fake medical certificate, saying that she needed to take some weird medicine at certain time so she was gonna be a few minutes late for class.

The professors never once said anything, they simply just greeted her with the same bored faces and let her took her place without even looking at her. 

The only class that she had to sit besides him on Monday, she stopped attending (with some other face medical certificate)

She successfully managed to stay away from Jughead for three weeks.

She could hear from outside of the class how the professor finished the attendance, so she entered, looking at the floor like always, saying a barely audible 'good morning' and picking a seat that was both, far away from Jughead (that has his eyes stuck on her), and surrounded by people as well.

The only hard part of all of this was keeping her eyes away from him.

It was near impossible, but she liked to believe that she was doing a good job.

Still, no matter how much she tried to erase or at least ignore the memories from her head, she continuously found herself thinking about him, spacing out as she unconsciously tried to remember that night, how it all felt and how he made her feel.

Just like she was spacing out right now.

She only manage to caught a few words from the class. She could tell that there were gonna start a project that’s gonna last all the semester, and that it has to be in pairs.

The professor was currently reading the pairs he already chose to avoid complications, and it was only when she heard her name that she snapped out of her daydream.

“Elizabeth and Forsythe” the professor said, making her frown. She knew this professor called them by their names instead of their last names, but she was pretty sure she never heard the name ‘Forsythe’ before... she would’ve remembered if she heard such a weird name.

At least she wasn’t paired Jughead.

Almost everyone got up to find their respective partners, but she decided to stay in her seat because well, considering how many times the professors greeted her with a ‘good morning, Elizabeth’ she figured that almost everyone in her class would know who she is. Also, she didn’t have a clue who this ‘Forsythe’ was, and she really didn’t want to start asking around.

She frowned deeply when Jughead approached her place, and sat down on the now available seat besides her.

“What do you want?” Betty growled in annoyance, carefully checking that no one was curious enough to catch their exchange. She was more than paranoid now, and growing even more paranoid as the days passed. She was just terrified about Archie finding the truth.

Jughead smirked.

“What do you mean, Princess?” He asked casually, with a white grin.

Betty rolled her eyes.

“You know, if you’re just here to annoy me can you please leave already?” She snarled. “I’m waiting for my partner, so move” she said and shooed him with her hands.

Jughead looked genuinely confused now.

“Your partner?” He asked, making her roll her eyes again.

“Yes, my partner. You know, for the project the professor just gave us?” She asked mockingly “But, if you wanna be useful for once in your life: do you know a ‘Forsythe’?” She asked as she looked around the room.

Jughead snorted loudly.

Betty’s head snapped to him, only to look at him with the perfect mixture of confusion and annoyance.

“What? What’s so funny?” She asked clearly irritated.

“You’re looking for your partner?” Jughead asked trying to calm himself.

“Yes, Jughead” she exclaimed.

“You’re sitting besides him, Princess” he said, and she looked at him surprised for just one second to then sigh in annoyance.

“Yeah, right. Very funny” she said, but when she saw he was not moving, nor looking like he was lying something flashed in her mind.

“Oh! You mean that guy with the weird name? What was it? Fordaye? Fortenay? I don't remember but it was something like that”

Of freaking course.

Dads with weird names somehow always named their kids after them.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” she said as she frustratedly run her hands on her hair.

“Guess we’re stuck for the whole semester aren’t we?” Jughead said with a devilish grin.

Just her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of inside information that I wanted to add before we continue further into this story :) I really hope you like this! Sorry for taking so long, I wish I could tell you that I won’t take that long anymore but I can’t! I’m really busy guys, so I’ll update when I can! And just so you know: comments and kudos help me with updating!

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a lot longer than I expected.
> 
> And before I forget again, my first language is not english! So I'm really sorry if you find typos :(
> 
> Archie's back next chapter lol just so you know
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
